In flying an aircraft, pilots are often required to compose and send messages either to other systems on the aircraft or to systems on the ground. For example, pilots and air traffic controllers can communicate using Controller Pilot Data Link Communications (CPDLC) messages. In addition, the avionics system on the aircraft can generate system messages for the pilot or flight crew on the aircraft. Based on generated system messages, a pilot can perform actions on the system.